Head of a Woman
Head of a Woman is the first official episode of Project Stein. It takes place at Renaissance Era in 2 February 1504 Θ. Plot Using the one-time traveling battery, the SSS went to Rome, Italy during the Renaissance Era in search of the artsonist group best known for vandalizing classic arts; The Artsonist. Valentino explained that he could only obtain a disposable battery for now as he couldn't purchase a permanent fuel for the time machine. He also introduced the crew to Darwin Robertson, a merchant from the future that sells various stuffs through his own time machine. Valentino explained that what happens in the future wouldn't change so long as the corresponding actions they did was in the same or similar order to the ones in the World Line they're aiming to achieve. In short, the Delta World Line is a major branch of the Alpha World Line and that the actions they would commit as the SSS will move them to the Delta World Line and that no major changes would happen in the present or future. To test the outcome of the travel, Valentino decided to take Reuss into his ancestor, Angelo Novara's studio. However, all they found there was a head of a lifeless model named Maria Murcielago. Shortly afterwards, Angelo entered and almost fainted seeing his decapitated model. Reuss ordered Al to calm Angelo down while the rest investigated the murder possibly committed by The Artsonist. Valentino also handed a bottle full of translator pills to help Reuss understand the native's language. The killer was incriminated to be Gianluigi Espinoza, a trader hailing from Southern Italy. Gianluigi himself was a member of the Artsonist, and he was ordered to kill Maria as she had failed several arson attempts of the vandals by refusing several artists' offers. The feculant villain also refused to speak about The Artsonists, and was sent to the local law enforcers for trial. Stats A murder had occured with the following statistics: 'Victim': *'Maria Murcielago (Beheaded in Angelo's studio)' 'Murder Weapon:' *'Longsword' 'Killer': *'Gianluigi Espinoza' 'Objectives:' *Incriminate the killer. *Catch a member of the Artsonist. Suspects/Characters Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect reads The Prince *The suspect has hay fever Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect reads The Prince *The suspect has hay fever Profile *The suspect eats spaghetti *The suspect reads The Prince *The suspect has hay fever Profile *The suspect reads The Prince *The suspect has hay fever Quasi-Suspect Perpetrator's Profile *The killer eats spaghetti. *The killer reads The Prince. *The killer has hay fever. *The killer is older than 45. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Act 1 *Investigate Angelo's Studio. (Clues: Victim's Head, Failed Sketches; New Suspect: Angelo Novara) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats spaghetti) *Search Failed Sketches. (Result: Crumbled Paper) *Unravel Crumbled Paper. (Result: Threatening Message; New Suspect: Lisa Monaro) *Interrogate Lisa Monaro about the threatening message she sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Threatening Message unraveled) *See if Angelo Novara can give any testimony regarding the murder. (Prerequsite: Angelo's Studio investigated; New Crime Scene: Roman Market) *Investigate Roman Market. (Clues: Broken Statue, Unfinished Sketch; Prerequisite: Talk to Angelo) *Piece back Broken Statue. (Result: Bust of Maria Insignia) *Identify Insignia. (Result: Fransesco's Signature; New Suspect: Fransesco Imprezza) *Talk to Fransesco Imprezza about the bust of the victim. (Prerequisite: Signature identified) *Vacuum sample from Unfinished Sketch. (Result: Blood Stains) *Analyze Blood Stains. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Prince) *Go to Act 2. (1 Star) Act 2 *See if Gianluigi Espinoza saw where the perpetrator went. (Available at start; New Crime Scene: Peasant Streets) *Investigate Peasant Streets. (Clues: Torn Flyer, Dusty Doll; Prerequisite: Talk to Gianluigi) *Piece back Torn Flyer. (Result: Soprano Flyer; New Suspect: Ursula Donelli) *Question Ursula Donelli about her ties with the victim. (Prerequisite: Flyer pieced back) *Unravel Dusty Doll. (Result: Children's Writings) *Talk to Lisa Monaro about the victim being her sister. (Prerequisite: Writings unraveled) *Investigate Model's Stool. (Clues: Torn Painting, Torn Cloth; All tasks must be done first) *Piece back Torn Painting. (Result: Maria's Painting) *Confront Angelo Novara about the nude painting of Maria. (Prerequisite: Maria's Painting pieced back) *Collect Molecules from Torn Cloth. (Result: Mucus) *Analyze Mucus. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has hay fever) *Investigate Wheelbarrows. (Clues: Basket of Cabbages; Prerequisite: All tasks must be done first) *Search Basket of Cabbages. (Result: Burned Corpse) *Autopsy Burned Corpse. (18:00:00) *Go to Act 3. (No Stars) Act 3 *Investigate Abandoned House. (Clues: Longsword, Piled Ashes; Available at Start) *Collect sample from Longsword. (Result: Bloody Hair) *Analyze Bloody Hair. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killers is older than 45) *Search Piled Ashes. (Result: Liontin Woman) *Identify Unknown Woman. (Result: Bella Donelli) *Talk to Ursula Donelli regarding the death of her younger sister. (Prerequisite: Bella identified) *Investigate Angelo's Studio. (Clues: Stained Book, Bottles of Wine Tag; Available at Start) *Vacuum sample from Stained Book. (Result: Book of Guests) *Interrogate Fransesco Imprezza about his visiting interval. (Prerequisite: Book of Guest cleared from dust) *Unravel Tag. (Result: Gift to Maria) *Analyze Gift to Maria. (05:00:00) *Confront Gianluigi Espinoza about the expired wine. (Prerequisite: Gift to Maria analyzed) *Investigate Wheelbarrows. (Clues: Mysterious Cloak; Available after all tasks are complete) *Identify Mysterious Cloak. (Result: Artsonist's Cloak) *Analyze Artsonist's Cloak. (15:00:00; Attribute: The perpetrator is male) *Take on the perpetrator now! *Go to The Artsonists' Avengement (1/4) (No Stars) The Artsonists' Avengement *Interrogate Kenneth Fenwick about The Artsonists. (Available at start) *Investigate Peasant Streets. (Clues: Shattered Structure; Prerequisite: Interrogate Kenneth) *Piece back Shattered Structure. (Result: Wooden Sculpture) *Analyze Wooden Sculpture. (04:30:00) *Inform Francesco Imprezza about The Artsonists' possbile next move. (Prerequisite: Sculpture analyzed; Rewards: 20.000 Coins) *See what's the problems with Ursula Donelli's vocal chords. (Available at start) *Investigate Roman Market. (Clues: Stained Board; Prerequisite: See Ursula) *Collect sample from Stained Board. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (11:00:00) *Treat Ursula Donelli's problems. (Prerequisite: Brown Liquid analyzed; Rewards: MALE Fancy Robe, FEMALE Antique Dress) *Talk to Angelo Novara about The Artsonists' other works. (Available at start) *Investigate Model's Stool. (Clues: Torn Sketches; Prerequisite: Talk to Angelo) *Search Torn Sketches. (Result: Invitation Letter; Rewards: Carbooster) *Move on to the Next Case! (1 Star) Navigation Category:Rifqitheflipper's Episodes Category:Project Stein Episodes Category:Renaissance Era Category:The Artsonists' Avengement